


(Love Does Not Discriminate Between) The Sinners And The Saints

by phoenixheartstring



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixheartstring/pseuds/phoenixheartstring
Summary: prologue





	(Love Does Not Discriminate Between) The Sinners And The Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic that has been co written by me and my friend Olivia. She has written the Hermione chapters and i've written Draco xx I hope you all enjoy!

It was the summer that followed the war, and Hermione and Harry were stood around a cauldron on the outskirts of the Burrow. What was commonly known in their world as the blood bond potion simmered between them.

They had been sitting in a nervous silence for what seemed like hours. The ritual… it was something they had thought necessary after the experiences of the past year. The two of them watched as the colouring of the bubbling liquid changed from a deep red to a vibrant blue, signalling that it was ready.

In Hermione’s opinion, it looked disgusting.

The blood bonding ceremony was something only very powerful witches and wizards could do. It essentially involved what the name suggested. Taking a friendship and turning it into a bond of family. It strengthened magic, and protected both parties involved. It was something that Harry approached Hermione about, and it didn’t take a genius to work out why. Him, an orphan boy who lost everything and her, a girl who had wiped her family’s memories to keep them safe. The ministry was still unable to locate Wendell and Monica Wilkins, so Hermione Granger was considered by most as an orphan as well. If it wasn’t so sad, the similarities between them would have been almost laughable.

To achieve the status of blood siblings, the pair had to perform an ancient ritual that was very, very dangerous. If Molly Weasley knew what was about to take place on her property she would put a stop to what everyone would definitely say was madness. That was why both Harry and Hermione both agreed that it would be best if they kept it a secret from everyone. Not even Ron knew about it.

“Are you sure this will work?” Harry questioned, looking warily at Hermione

“Yes. We followed the instructions exactly, and did everything the book said. I’m sure this will work.” She hesitated before continuing “And if it doesn’t... there isn’t much we can do about it once we take the potion.”

They both grabbed a glass and filled it up with the oddly smelling blue liquid.

“You’re sure?” Hermione’s voice was quieter now.

“Bottoms up.” Harry replied, and took a large gulp of the odorous potion.

.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.

A few weeks after the successful bonding ceremony, Ginny and Hermione were sat on the front step outside the Burrow, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Ron and Harry had taken a trip to Diagon Alley to the Quidditch supply store only the day before. Hermione, in typical Hermione fashion, had asked for some books from Flourish and Blotts. Also unsurprisingly, Ginny had wanted some new Quidditch gloves to replace the mess that were her old ones.

Because both boys thought of themselves as _loving_ and _caring_ boyfriends, they both agreed to the terms of the trip without them.

Ginny took a deep breath, blowing it out dramatically in a sigh. For the first time in a while, she felt no pain. It could almost be mistaken for peace, if not for the sorrow that didn’t seem to be going anywhere any time soon. The sharp pain of losing Fred had subsided to a dull ache, for which she was grateful, however she was still left with the constant reminder that her older brother was now left without a twin.

Hermione, on the other hand, was doing a good job of saying _fuck you_ to her own guilt that stemmed from not being able to save the Weasley twin. It wasn’t her fault, she knew that.

But she still missed him.

The guilt was fine, she was fine, and she was dealing with it. But despite all this, her and Harry staying at the Burrow still somehow felt like they were trying to replace something the Weasley's had lost. However, when Harry had suggested they stay at Grimmauld Place, Mrs Weasley had kicked up such a fuss they had conceded to avoid making anything worse. Instead of forcing them to move out and allowing the pair to distance themselves from the family, Molly had added Harry and Hermione to the infamous Weasley clock that sat in the living room as it always had.

And it felt right. For the first time in so long, everything felt right.

Hermione dragged herself out of her own thoughts, and was the first to break the comfortable silence the two were sitting in. She turned to Ginny, a smile tugging at her lips.

“So. How’s it going with Harry?”

Although a part of her didn’t really want to know about her now brothers romantic life, Ginny was also her best friend. It seemed to be the easiest way to initiate a conversation anyway, when it was so clear what the two girls were thinking about.

“Great” Ginny replied with a smile, the sadness fading from her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend. Hermione watched in amusement as Ginny hesitated, clearly holding back the next thing she was about to say. The younger girl looked like she was about to reveal a secret she had never said out loud before.

“I think” She started, and Hermione raised her eyebrows in the universal gesture for go on. “I think I’m in love with him.”

The final part came out as a whisper, but Hermione caught it and her eyes lit up. .

“Ginny that’s wonderful! Does Harry know yet?” Hermione asked, curious despite it being absolutely none of her goddamn business.

Oops.

“No...not yet, but I was planning on telling him when they both got back from Diagon Alley.” There was a beat of hesitation. “Have you said it to Ron yet?”

Hermione thought over her words carefully before answering.

“I think… I think he and I are in very different places in our relationship. To be honest, I’m just not sure if I’m ready to admit it, much less say it. I’ve only ever been in love once before, and it ended in heartbreak I know I don’t want to face that again.” She was aware that her voice was tinged with the same panic that had been swelling in her chest for days now, replacing the happiness that she had previously expressed.

Ginny was quick with her answer though, giving the older girl a reassuring smile that immediately made some of the tension leave her body.

“Don’t worry. God I hate myself for saying it, but… You’ll know when you know. I think...Something just clicks, and then suddenly everything feels right”

Hermione nodded her thanks, resting her head on the other girl’s shoulder.

Ginny knew how happy the two of them were together and she also hoped that it wouldn’t be long before they both admitted they loved each other, just as she and Harry were going to do later that day.

.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.

Later in the month, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron decided to take a trip to visit Teddy Lupin.

Teddy had been left in a similar situation as Harry after the second wizarding war, however in this case both his godparents were still alive. Harry was the last connection that Remus had to the Marauders so, naturally he had asked Harry to be Teddy’s godfather.

During the build up to the war, just before the final battle, Hermione had created a bond with Tonks, and the two women had ended up becoming good friends. So much so, that Tonks had trusted Hermione with her son’s life, and had ended up naming her his godmother.

After apparating, the quartet arrived at the house of Andromeda Tonks, Teddy’s grandmother and the woman who would be looking after him until after his godparents finished at school. With a swift knock at the door and a warm greeting, the four of them got to see the 8 month old kid.

Each one of them had looked down on him with so much love, and Andromeda Tonks knew that Remus and Nymphadora had done the right thing by naming Harry and Hermione godparents.

After the uneventful, yet much needed visit to see Teddy, the four arrived back at the Burrow with time to spare before dinner. The boys started talking about quidditch, and after muttering something along the lines of boys, and boring, Ginny and Hermione made their way into the living room. picking up the latest edition of Witch Weekly, and looking at the front cover. God they were living stereotypes, but Ginny was a little past caring about the opinion of anyone else. And plus, it was a good edition-

She blinked, looking at the headline again.

Sighted: Draco Malfoy, alongside Blaise Zabini and a younger boy thought to be a relation of Zabini. Speculations suggest that he is in fact Zabini’s younger brother.

“Shit,” Ginny said with a frown, catching Hermione’s eye. “He hasn’t been seen by anyone since the war and then all of a sudden he just rocks up in Diagon Alley.”

“You think it’s suspicious?”

“Not really, I’m more surprised than anything else.”

Hermione nodded, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Ginny remembered Ron’s words of four years ago, and laughed to herself as she went back to her magazine.

The amazing bouncing ferret.

And with that, the thought of Draco Malfoy left the room and quickly as it had entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment to let me know your thoughts! xxx


End file.
